


Pillow Talk

by gayrealism



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayrealism/pseuds/gayrealism
Summary: ”But I’m not telling,” Magnus said, fingers sliding up from Alec’s neck to curl into his hair, as Alec kissed his way down Magnus’ neck.“Are you sure,” Alec said, before planting a kiss where his neck met his shoulder. “You couldn’t be…” another kiss, right above his collarbone, “... persuaded?”Ficlet #3 for my tumblr prompt series!





	Pillow Talk

 

“Magnus,” Alec said, trying to be stern but epically failing. He was laughing as he spoke. “A onesie is not an appropriate gift for my mother’s birthday.”

Magnus grinned at him. They lay in bed, too content to get up, and somehow ended up on the topic of Maryse’s impending birthday. “Why not? She needs more fun in her life, and she needs to relax before she gets wrinkles.”

Alec couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore. Magnus was right, Maryse was the most serious woman Alec knew, and he can’t even bring up a memory of his mother laughing because he's never witnessed it. The mental image of Maryse in a unicorn onesie was just too much.

He paused to catch his breath, and Magnus spoke again. “In all serious, should I just get her a bottle of wine?”

“Sure, since she’s probably expecting nothing from you.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “What? Just because I’m a downworlder, I won't buy my boyfriend’s mom a birthday gift? Maryse is so conservative. I’m magical, not rude.”

Alec smiled at him, and leaned down to kiss his magical boyfriend. He pulled back, only because a thought occurred to him.

“You know,” he said, grinning coyly. “My birthday isn’t too far away. Should I be expecting a unicorn onesie?”

Magnus gave him a dubious look. “I distinctly remember you saying your birthday was in September.”

Alec grinned, a warmth blooming in his chest at the fact that Magnus somehow always remembered all the little details about Alec. “Well, birthdays are sort of an annual thing. It will be September again soon enough.”

Magnus looked up at Alec through his lashes. Alec felt the warmth in his chest spread, slowly growing into a burning heat. “Well, as amazing as you would look in a onesie, I was thinking something a bit different.”

“Yeah?” Alec put a butterfly kiss on Magnus’ nose, then his cheek, then his jaw.

“But I’m not telling,” Magnus said, fingers sliding up from Alec’s neck to curl into his hair, as Alec kissed his way down Magnus’ neck.

“Are you sure,” Alec said, before planting another kiss where Magnus’ neck met his shoulder. “You couldn’t be…” another kiss, right above his collarbone, “... persuaded?”

Alec looked up, and saw Magnus staring at him, wanton, his eyes deglamoured. Alec felt his breath slip away as he lost himself in Magnus’ gaze. His eyes were so unique, so beautiful, gold-green rimming the slitted pupils, which were blown wide.

“By the Angel,” Alec breathed. “They’re so beautiful.” Alec’s gaze fell from Magnus’ eyes to his lips, parted and wet. “You are so beautiful. Incredible. Amazing.”

Alec couldn’t say anything else, as Magnus had pulled Alec up to his level and fervently brought their mouths together. Alec felt his heart jump as Magnus’ hands traveled over his skin; one hand tightening around his hair and the other gripping his hip, heat burning through the thin fabric separating them.

Alec felt liquid flames pump through his veins, spreading through his body as Magnus kissed him. He felt hyper aware of every touch, every sound, every movement. His heartbeat thrummed in his ears, and he didn’t want it to stop. It was a completely new experience every time he was with Magnus, and he felt like a drowning man finally able to breathe again.

Alec broke their kiss, to catch a breath, and immediately nuzzled into Magnus’ neck. He caught his teeth on the skin, and heard Magnus take in a sharp breath. Alec grinned, and suckled on the skin, before gently biting down. Magnus gasped, and his hips bucked up, pressing their bodies together. Alec felt the electric heat soar southward, and ground his hips down to create more of the lovely friction. He lifted his head back up to find Magnus’ lips, the two frotted like horny teenagers, but Alec didn’t care.

Magnus pulled back, gasping, when Alec moved his hips in a way that had Magnus keening. Alec smiled, and kissed his way down Magnus’ jaw, trailing his tongue down Magnus’ neck, and slowly dragged himself Magnus’ chest and abdomen.

When he could go no further, blocked by the waistband of black silk briefs, he looked up. Magnus grinned down at him, chest rising and falling rapidly. Alec grinned as he caught the waistband in his teeth, and pulled on it. The garment didn’t move, but then Magnus lifted his hips off the bed, and the cloth finally slid down Magnus’ toned thighs. Alec tugged them off, discarding them somewhere beside the bed.

Alec turned back, and was immobilized by the sight in front of him. Magnus lay in front of him, chest bare and golden skin shining in the light that came through the curtains. Magnus’ hair was mussed, and his eyes hooded, his lips parted. He looked like what Alec always envisioned Apollo to look like, as golden and striking as the sun, utterly magical and enchanting and mischievous, like temptation was encoded into his very DNA.

Alec licked his lips, wanting to kiss every inch of Magnus, show him how much he loved him, adored him. He planted a kiss to the inside of Magnus’ thigh, and then locked his eyes on his ultimate goal. Magnus was fully erect, the tip glistening with precum. Alec grinned, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ legs and anchoring his hands to Magnus’ hips. Alec leaned down, placing a feather-light kiss to the underside of Magnus’ length. The warlock tried to buck his hips, but Alec held him down. Alec lightly placed the tip of his tongue to the thick vein that ran on the underside of Magnus’ cock, and slowly dragged it up his length, before swirling his tongue over the head. The taste of Magnus on his tongue made his breath come short, and heat was building up in Alec’s own abdomen.

Alec kissed the head of Magnus’ cock, before slowly taking it into his mouth. He wrapped his lips around the tip, before pulling back up. Magnus’ fingers twisted in his hair, guiding him to take Magnus back in. He slowly took in more, each time he took Magnus in his mouth. Soon, Magnus’ hair was tickling his nose, while the tip of his cock tickled the back of Alec’s throat. Alec swallowed around Magnus’ length, before hallowing his cheeks and pulling back. Alec had Magnus panting, but then a moan escaped his lips, which ran straight to Alec’s own cock, causing it to twitch. He was hard, but trying to ignore the burning need as he was focused on Magnus.

Alec was determined to draw more exquisitely debauched sounds from him.

Alec bobbed his head down once more, taking in as much of Magnus as he could, before drawing back up, repeating the movement faster and faster. Soon, Magnus was moving with him, unable to hold back he instinctive thrust of his hips. Alec let him, trying to accomodate Magnus’ length. He hummed around Magnus as he thrust in far enough for Alec’s nose to bump Magnus’ hairs. Magnus jerked, tugged on his hair, which caused Alec to groan. Magnus’ movements were becoming erratic, and Alec felt his mouth water as it prepared for what was coming. Magnus climaxed, legs shaking, hot liquid splattering the back of Alec’s throat. He swallowed around Magnus, who was still in his mouth, before slowly pulling off.

He sat up, grinning triumphantly at the euphoric expression on Magnus’ face. He crawled up, and pressed kisses all over Magnus’ face. Alec finally relaxed against Magnus, and was viciously reminded of the raging erection that was now pressing against Magnus’ hip.

Magnus looked over to him, and grinned. “Oh, do you want a turn?”

Alec felt blood rise to his cheeks, and he bit his lip. Magnus chuckled, before planting a kiss lightly to Alec’s lips.

“I love you,” Alec said, as Magnus pulled away.

Magnus stared down at him, eyes searching his face. “I love you, too.”

Magnus kissed him again, but with urgency and fire. Alec melted under his intensity, simply following Magnus. The warlock kissed him, while his hands roamed Alec’s body, gently, as if exploring him for the first time. Alec felt trails of sparks wherever Magnus touched him, pleasure igniting the embers already burning in him. Magnus danced his fingers around the waistband of Alec’s boxers, before reaching under and wrapping them around Alec’s length. Alec broke their kiss, breath hitched in his throat, as Magnus began to stroke him. Magnus stared down at Alec, smiling mischievously. Alec locked eyes with Magnus, and felt pleasure roll over him in waves.

“Magnus,” he breathed, grabbing the man’s face in his hands. Alec tugged Magnus down, kissing him roughly as pleasure built up, roiling,burning, consuming all thoughts except Magnus.

“Magnus!” Alec cried out, his orgasm taking over, pleasure lighting through every nerve in his body.

By the time Alec had regained control of his senses, his spillage had been cleaned up, and Magnus smiled down at him.

“I never thought onesies would turn you on, but, Alexander, I don’t kinkshame.”

Alec choked on his laughter, and wrapped his arms around Magnus, giddy from the love and light flooding his heart.

 


End file.
